


s c r a t c h

by derseroyalty



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Homestuck
Genre: I probably won't make a second part idk, Im too lazy to go into more depths for the classpects, M/M, does their session make sense??? absolutely not, like the alphas??? denizens?? idk and I don't care, relationships are up to y'all bc any of them could really apply, so y'all are just gonna have to deal with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derseroyalty/pseuds/derseroyalty
Summary: with a universe newly made, all there’s left to do is party and live out the rest of your immortal lives with your best friends.





	s c r a t c h

**Author's Note:**

> hear me out okay
> 
> most of their god tiers make sense to me, but I've never been good at figuring out classes and certainly not for twelve people
> 
> anyways the boys have already won their session and they're gonna have a good time and that's all the context you need

"Y'know," you begin, watching Tyler zip past you while yelling at the top of his lungs, "I honestly thought it'd take more to bring down the Black King."

"Who gives a shit?!" Tyler yells again, pumping his fist into the air. "WE FUCKING WON!!"

You roll your eyes and laugh, dragging Brock over to crush him into a hug.

Your name is Evan Fong and you have just won SBURB.

Over on Prospit's golden ship, you spot Craig and Jon waving at you. You close your eyes, feeling Space gather in you and you suddenly feel the emptiness of everything. You can feel the presence of all your friends celebrating and you breathe in, feeling two figures slip through your atoms. 

"Thanks Ev!!" Craig's voice helps you jolt back to reality. For a split second, Craig's Void makes you wheeze, but then Jon's hand glows a faint red and you focus on the Blood rushing through your veins. 

_(Thank you Jon. He always knows when to help you out.)_

"No prob!" You give him a thumbs up. "How's the party over there?"

"There's a party?" Tyler's head snaps up from where he's talking with Anthony. Everyone tries not to laugh at Tyler's poofy asshole pants; they're an interesting shade of purple that match his Rage aspect extremely well. He blends in pretty well with the Derse battleship you're currently standing on.

When SBURB was released, it was Jon and Marcel who had first texted you excitedly about the game. No one had any idea it would be the kickstarter to the end of the world. 

Tyler had shoved you into the game first, sending you and your house into the Land of Roses and Frogs _(LORAF)_ with barely any time left on the clock. It was a chain reaction; Craig got Tyler in, Marcel got Craig in, and you completed it by helping Anthony get in.

Apparently as a Space player, your role was pretty damn important so someone would always be by your side to help you create a new universe by searching for frogs.

_(That still made no sense, really, but some part of your soul completely understands what you had to do and it was that determination that caused you to find the final frog and create the Genesis Frog.)_

You're the Knight of Space. That means something to you; a protecter to your friends and the key element to saving them. Your wonderful friend Brock, who ended up being a Witch of Time, was the other important element to a proper session. 

_(When he went god tier, being a Witch meant he got a dress. The guys laughed about it for a long time until Brock learned he could change his outfit and never told anyone else how, especially Tyler who was stuck with his stupid pants.)_

"Of course there's a party," Anthony laughs, lifting his mask from his face. His Rogue of Life clothes suit him pretty well. "I'm gonna bet you that it's Brian."

"You're on bitch!!" Tyler floats above, grinning. "I bet you it's Marcel!!"

"Let's go find out?" You suggest, making sure the Derse ship is still flying before teleporting everyone to Prospit's. When you get there, you're immediately comforted by the golden hue. You woke up on Prospit's moon when Jon accidentally knocked you out the first time you met in person. In the few hours you had to spend, you fell in love with the golden palace and learned you were the Knight of Prospit. 

The White Queen had properly knighted you before you woke up. It had been a good day.

Tyler and Anthony have to take a few moments to adjust to the brightness. They both resided on Derse, its moon more suited to them. To your surprise, Jon wasn't with you on Prospit. He belonged on Derse as well and it honestly kind of startled you. 

Craig, who's making sure the bandages on his legs are still good, floats off in his Maid of Void god tier and heads to where the music's getting louder. He woke up with you on Prospit, where you introduced him to all the beautiful sights you'd seen so far. His hazel eyes were wide and he loved it, in awe that he could spend his sleeping hours traveling through the golden palace.

To Tyler's disappointment, it is indeed Brian who's glowing as he laughs, floating upside down as he passes by Ryan. Scotty and Marcel are sitting next to each other, watching Daithi and Lui dance battle it out. Jon snorts and Brian comes rushing in to grab Craig by the hands, tugging him into the sky. "Dude, let's dance!!" He laughs, hearing Craig's yelp of shock as he twirls him in the air.

Brian may have woken up on Derse, but he was literally glowing with his golden Hope clothes. There was a golden aura surrounding him as he--holy SHIT he's still wearing the shorts. Being a Page meant he had some very...interesting short shorts. He took them in stride, showing off his legs with a huge grin. 

You head on over to Marcel and Scotty, smiling as they both give you the peace sign. "Hey dude," Marcel lifts up his giant dark pink hood and lets it flop onto the ground. The hood helps you remember that he's an Heir. Scotty compliments him with his own Mage of Breath clothes. "Guess we did it, huh?"

"We did!! We really did." You sigh in relief. "Brock said he finished with all the timelines when we left so all our alpha versions are here."

"Awesome!!" Scotty's eyes light up. "Wait, did Craig bring food with him? Hold on, I'm gonna go grab some. Be right back!" 

He rushes off and Marcel grins. "Hope you weren't tired during the battle, O brave Knight."

You chuckle, making sure not to sit on your gray cape as you take Scotty's old seat. "Ha, yeah, I only died a few times." 

Marcel leans forward; his eyes narrow, and you can see the sliver of pink that makes your heart stutter. "More than all of us, right?"

"...Yeah."

His hand glows pink. Marcel's Heart aspect was not to be taken lightly. "Fourteen times?!"

"I had to protect you guys," you protest feebly. "And breed the frog."

"But Ryan was with you nearly the whole time, because his Light powers would help you with it!" Marcel argues. "You got Brock to help you didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." You duck your head, jaw clenching at the remembrance of dying so many times. You had died once in front of Tyler, during a Derse and Prospit meeting. A Dersite had snuck up and stabbed you. You'll never forget Tyler's roar of rage, screaming at everyone as he dragged you to your quest bed in the heart of Prospit. 

Only Brock and Daithi had gone god tier at that point; Brock purely out of accident _(and you never really forgave yourself for that)_ and Nogla because he was, well, Nogla. 

Brock managed to freeze time long enough for Tyler to rush to his own quest bed. He begged anyone to kill him, and when no one had the guts to do it at the time, he ended his own life right then and there.

The two of you died together. 

The two of you woke up together. 

When your eyes shot open, they were full of stars and galaxies and supernovas and you could see **everything.** You were infinitely small in the cosmos and yet you were a part of them. Everything came from stardust and everything will eventually return to its source. Your determination to save your friends became more prominent when you realized you were a Knight. 

At the same time, Tyler became the Prince of Rage. You both ascended, full of immortality and the power to die and come back if it wasn't Heroic or Just. 

"Ooh, are we talking about the fight?"

Daithi comes walking over with Lui floating to his height. Marcel screeches at Nogla's Bard costume, desperately trying not to look at the codpiece. "Jesus CHRIST NOGLA, cover that shit UP!"

"I would if I knew how to change out of it," Nogla protests. Lui giggles, his Sylph of Mind outfit somewhat similar to Brock's Witch dress. 

"I kinda like mine!" Lui hovers, beaming as he swishes it back and forth. "I might change it though, I don't know yet."

"BROCK!!" Marcel hollers, bringing the Time player closer. "Look, I know you don't want to tell us the secrets of outfit switching yet, but PLEASE; I'm begging you, tell Daithi so he can change." 

Brock throws his head back and laughs, patting Nogla on the back. "Do you want to change? I can tell you if you want."

Nogla glances down at his codpiece. "Uh...I guess so? It's getting kind of annoying anyways."

You stifle a laugh as Brock leans over to your Doom player, whispering in his ear. After a few moments, Nogla nods and his outfit swaps to the jeans and shirt he originally wore. "Thanks Brock!!"

"No prob!" Brock smiles. "If anyone other than Tyler wants to know, I can do that." 

Lui floats forward and you head off, feeling Marcel's eyes glare into you. You shudder and keep walking, heading towards Jon as fast as you can. He's holding a cup of something, chatting with Anthony. 

"So that's what you did?" Anthony marvels, nodding respectfully at you. "Holy fucking shit, I was wondering what the hell that was!!"

"The fraymotif?" You ask, remembering the one that Jon and Tyler used to slaughter the Black King. You and Brock had used one at the same time, weakening him severely. You can remember Adagio Redshift, and the power makes your fingertips tremble.

"The one Tyler and I used was Carnage Chorale," Jon recalls. "That was crazy as shit!!"

"Blood and Rage is a very dangerous combination." You gently nudge him. "Please be careful if you ever use that one again."

"Yes, Mom." Jon groans. Anthony cackles and heads off to go talk to someone else. 

It's just the two of you. 

"So we're headed to the lilypad, right?" Jon asks, blue eyes deep and dark as he pushes back his Seer hood and you smile. "Yep. That's where the reward is."

"Oh good," Jon stretches. "This game was fantastic and all, but I kinda want to take a nap."

"Delirious, Earth got destroyed and the human race ended." 

"Yeah, but I still want a nap."

"Fair enough," you laugh. "What're you gonna do once we get the ultimate reward?"

"Shit man, take a nap and test out my powers." Jon wiggles his fingers at you. "I used Paint the Town Red and I finally leveled up to Sanguine Dirge. How far did you get?"

"I did Gregorian Relativity and I tested out Non-Euclidean Symphony before we went to battle." You shrug, settling against a Prospitian wall. "Did you, uh, want to use one of ours...?"

Jon giggles. "You mean Twinkle Little Star? You damn RIGHT I do!! When we get settled in, we can do the fraymotif."

"Are you guys seriously talking about those shitty things?" Tyler comes walking up, arms crossed. "We're immortal and have cool powers and you're gonna talk about fraymotifs?"

"Tyler, you loved doing Killer Cambiare with me." You snort. "And apparently you also loved Carnage Chorale."

"And Rococchorror!!" Craig calls from where he's jamming out with Ryan and Brian. "You fucking love fraymotifs, Tyler."

"...True." Tyler grumbles. "They're fun. Also Evan, I need to talk to you."

You get dragged off by him; to make the trip easier, you allow yourself to float and get tugged by the cape. Tyler takes you away from the party and you zap the two of you to the Derse ship. 

"So!" Tyler gets in your face, growling a bit. "I heard from a little birdie that you died. Again. Many times. Mind explaining what that's all about when we specifically told you not to get involved until the end?"

"You know damn well I couldn't have done that," you protest. "Tyler, it's literally in my title that I protect. How do I do that while I'm catching frogs?"

"I don't know!! But you're too important to keep getting injured that much." Tyler snaps. "You're our SPACE PLAYER. You could've died Heroically at any of those times!! God fucking DAMN IT, EVAN!!"

There's a purple glow around his fist when he punches a violet wall. You grab his fist, gently uncurling it. "I'm okay. We're all okay. We won, alright?"

"You could've died," Tyler mutters. "Died for good."

"We all could've," you remind him. "That's a risk we had to take."

Without warning, Tyler grabs you and crushes you in a hug. You hear his heart beat rapidly as he inhales and exhales. "I could've lost you," he mutters, practically wrapped around you. "I would've doomed this session if you had died for good."

_(On Prospit's ship, Marcel smiles to himself as his hands glow pink.)_

"You wouldn't," you laugh into his robe. Tyler growls a bit. "I would've and you know that."

"Hm, true."

The two of you stay like that for a bit. 

"...There were a few fraymotifs that went off during the Black King fight," Tyler recalls. "A few of them were you, weren't they? Zapping through space to help us out even though you were getting the last frog." 

"I almost rushed it at the last minute but Ryan literally dragged me back by my cape to make sure it went well." You hum, thinking of your Light player. "Honestly, he helped me out just as much as everyone else. I might've messed up if it wasn't for him."

"I still don't understand how he's a Thief," Tyler shrugs. "To each their own, I guess, but he seems too innocent to steal Light."

"He's always messing with Anthony though, they're bros." You laugh. "Everyone fits their classpect in their own way." 

There's a tug in your core as you pull away from Tyler. You give him a smile and zap the two of you back to Prospit's ship, attempting to find which friend had called you. 

To your surprise it's Brian; the Hope player is jumping around, pointing excitedly at something that's coming up in the distance. "Evan!! That's it, isn't it? The lilypad!!"

At his words, everyone comes rushing to the front of the ship, flying up to catch a better glimpse of it. "There it is!!" Scotty gasps from your left. "We're finally gonna get to go home."

Your session cheers as you bring the Prospit and Derse battleships to a stop. When everyone gets down, you turn the ships back around and send them back to SBURB. There's a glowing green house waiting for you. You can already feel the tug towards the door. 

Above the door, the Genesis Frog glows and pulses with the life of a new universe, located in the heart of the Battlefield.

"This is really it," Marcel grins, floating above your head as he gazes at the door. "What now?"

You turn to your crew. Tyler smirks and Jon giggles, Craig cheering as he jumps excitedly with Brock who's laughing. Marcel, Scotty, and Brian look proud as they grab each other in a headlock. Nogla and Lui wait for what you're going to say next. Ryan's giggling too as Anthony cackles at something he said. 

"Guys," you begin, gesturing to the house. "I don't know where I'd be without any of you. We entered SBURB together and beat the entire game!! I know Space and Time are really important to every session, so Brock, thank you for being my other half in this." 

Brock blushes and smiles.

"Jon, Marcel, and Lui, thank you for keeping our group together through it all." You smile at them. Marcel grins and Jon gives you his middle finger. Lui squeaks in his voice and makes everyone laugh.

"Brian, Anthony, Scotty, Ryan, thank you for keeping everything lighthearted." You recall Hope, Life, Breath, and Light making even the darkest times brighter. The named four cheer and high-five.

"Craig, Daithi, and Tyler, even though your aspects seem dark, you overcame them and helped us so much in defeating the Black King." You grin at the last three. Craig's Void is his own shadow and helped hide many people; Nogla's Doom was a key ingredient for the King. Tyler's Rage helped push your group to do things the rest of them couldn't have done.

"All of you are so incredibly important to me and I can't thank you enough." You throw your arms into the air. "We did it!!! We beat SBURB!!!"

"YES!!!" Jon hollers, and the group screams in excitement. 

Behind you, the house flips to white, and the doorknob forms in green electricity and with a Skaia symbol. You glance at the group and they nod at you. "It's yours, Evan." Brock tells you. "You bred the frog and made us a new world."

You stare at them. The other ten cheer and shove you towards the doorknob. "Open it!!" Tyler shouts. "I may have to go bathroom soon!!"

"You son of a bitch!!" Marcel yells back. "Don't ruin this!!"

"A bathroom break isn't going to ruin a universe!!"

"Only Tyler's might," Anthony mutters, but then cackles as Tyler lunges for him. 

"On the count of three!!" Brian shouts. 

"On three or after three?" You ask, and laugh as everyone groans in unison. "I'm kidding!! I got this."

You turn to the doorknob, feeling Space tug at it. You take a deep breath and reach for it. 

_(You've been in your session for a month, two weeks, four days, fifteen minutes, and thirty-five seconds, according to Brock.)_

_(It's Jon who later tells you that he's happy to have Blood as his aspect because he can feel every single bond in the group and they're always glowing. A family, he says, and you pull him into a hug.)_

_(When you enter the universe, everyone just does their own thing. Infinite power and immortal lives mean countless fun and when Craig somehow brings everyone's favorite food and establishes grocery stores, it gets even better. Houses get built and you find yourself with a brand new family.)_

_(There's no one else you'd rather spend the rest of time with.)_

The doorknob crackles, you grab on, and everything goes white. 

You're home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still updating the other...three stories I have. and I already have a oneshot on the way 
> 
> will I ever stop doing this to myself?? the answer is no
> 
> (shoutout to the fraymotif list that I found and I don't care at all if some of them aren't canon they're awesome lol)


End file.
